creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
SCP-3662: Die Weltuntergangsuhr
Objektnummer: SCP-3662 Objektklasse: Sicher Spezieller Haltungsprozess: SCP-3662 muss in einem herkömmlichen Sicherheitsbehälter der Klasse „Sicher“ aufbewahrt werden. Falls SCP-3662 verlagert werden muss, darf während des Transports keinerlei Personal Hautkontakt mit SCP-3662 haben. Das aktuelle SCP-3662-2 Subjekt sollte wöchentlich abgelöst werden, da kein Individuum über einen längeren Zeitraum der Noosphäre ausgesetzt werden darf. thumb|SCP-3662 Beschreibung: SCP-3662 ist ein kleines zylindrisches Gerät, welches in Tafelglas, das an einem breiten, flachen Untergrund befestigt ist, eingeschlossen ist. Das Gerät ist dem Anschein nach ein Uhrwerk, dessen Mechanismen jedoch noch rekonstruiert werden müssen. Wenn ein Subjekt Hautkontakt mit SCP-3662 eingeht, wird es, nun SCP-3662-1 genannt, zunehmend an Müdigkeit leiden. Die Gehirnfunktionen von SCP-3662-1 werden verlangsamt und innerhalb einer Minute sind jegliche Nervenaktivitäten eingestellt. Auf den vollständigen Gehirntod folgen Ticken, Surren und Vibrieren von SCP-3662. Die Nervenbahnen des Subjekts unterziehen sich daraufhin einer drastischen Veränderung und die Nervenzellen werden reaktiviert. Diese massive Restrukturierung lässt SCP-3662-1 im Glauben, es wäre das vorherige Individuum, welches SCP-3662 einsetzte. Es wird angenommen, dass SCP-3662 über Fähigkeiten wie neurale Kartographie und Memresonanztomographie (kurz MemRI) verfügt, um ein memetisches Konstrukt von SCP-3662-1 zu erstellen, welches es dann wiederum in seinem Datenzentrum verstaut und in Folge dessen die Nervenbahnen des Individuums selbst zerstört. Dem Körper von SCP-3662-1 wird dann das kürzlich hinzugefügte, körperfremde memetische Konstrukt injiziert und ist von nun an SCP-3662-2. Analysen des SCP-3662 haben erwiesen, dass dieses SCP-3662-2 weder als digitale, noch materielle Informationen speichert, sondern eher in Form eines abstrakten Mem-Komplexes, in welchem die Realität lediglich an einem eindimensionalen Punkt innerhalb des SCP-3662 Geräts geschnitten wird. Informationen, die auf diese Weise verdichtet werden, sind verlustlos, unterwerfen den Mem-Komplex jedoch den anderen in der Noosphäre befindlichen Mem-Komplexen. Dies könnte die Qualität der erneuerten Individuen beeinträchtigen. Da der menschliche Verstand zu diesem Zeitpunkt äußert zerbrechlich ist, kann selbst ein kurzer Moment in dieser Form erheblichen Schaden am sich erholenden Individuum verursachen. Da die Subjekte in SCP-3662 bei Bewusstsein sind, können auch die psychologischen Effekte der Isolation negativ auf das Individuum einwirken und diesem schaden. Dokument A: Mitschrift einer Befragung Befrager: Dr █████ Befragte: Laura Guerrero (Sicherheitsbehältnis D-90832) Vorwort: Guerrero war über ein Jahrzehnt lang von SCP-3662 einverleibt. Ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten haben sich immens verschlechtert. Sie ist in der Lage, Sprache zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten und beherrscht, wenn auch nur in einem gewissen Format, das Schreiben. Allerdings wurden jegliche Spuren ihrer Persönlichkeit, sowie die Fähigkeiten der Nahrungsaufnahme, des Schlafens, des Sehens, der Aussprache und der Bewegung ihrer Körperteile, ausgenommen ihres rechten Armes, zerstört. Dies geschah durch ihre anhaltende Aussetzung gegenüber anomalen Mem-Komplexen. ' █████: Hallo, Laura. Können Sie mich hören? Guerrero: Schreibend: "Liebes Tagebuch, Absatz Hallo, Ja Ich kann sie hören." █████: Ausgezeichnet. Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, einige Fragen zu beantworten? Guerrero lässt ihren Stift über dem Papier schweben. █████: Ich werde das als ein Ja werten. Warum waren sie innerhalb des Objekts? Guerrero: "Manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht, Tagebuch. Was meinst du mit Objekt? Meinst du die Uhr, die der traurige Mann mir an die Stirn drückte?“ █████: Ja, das tue ich. Erzähl mir vom traurigen Mann. Guerrero: "Ich kannte den traurigen Mann. Ich habe ihn immer in der Stadt gesehen. Seine Augen schienen immer schlaff und traurig, als stünde er kurz davor, zu weinen. Er redete nie mit Menschen, es sei denn er musste es. Mein Vater sagte, dass seine Tochter sehr, sehr krank sei. So krank, dass sie sich wohl nie erholen würde.” █████: Und was hat diese Person getan? Guerrero: "Ich erinnere mich an den einen Tag, an dem er tatsächlich weinte. Er sagte, ich erinnere ihn an seine Tochter und, dass ich gut mit ihr auskäme. Danach drückte er eine Uhr an meine Stirn." █████: Und was geschah danach? Guerrero: "Ich wurde sehr müde aber gerade bevor ich einschlief, erwachte ich. Das erste, was ich fühlte, war wie ich weggespült wurde. Als ob meine Haut auseinander riss und all deren kleine Teile im Wind davon schwebten." █████: Wie war es dort? In der Uhr? Guerrero: Zögern "Es war einsam. Niemand anders ist dort und es ist unglaublich dunkel. Man spürt die ganze Zeit, wie Teile eines selbst verloren gehen. Dort drinnen ist eine ganz andere Welt, Tagebuch. Es ist zwar immer schwarz, doch da sind auch kleine… Quallen-Leute. Sie leuchten auf und glucksen herum, außer man kommt ihnen zu nahe. Dann versuchen sie, dir Teile zu stehlen, wie deine Arme oder Beine. den rechten Arm, um auf ihre Körperanhänge zu verweisen. Ich kam ein paar Mal zu nah." Guerrero: "Ich lief stets umher, nach einem Ausweg oder einem Erwachsenen suchend, der mir helfen könnte. Letztendlich gab ich auf. Dort gibt es weder Erwachsene, noch einen Ausweg. Ich Pause setzte mich einfach hin und weinte so lang, bis die Quallen auftauchten. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen." Guerrero: "Manchmal hatte ich Zeit, den Himmel zu betrachten. Ein Seestern, ein großer Vogel und ein Monstrum sind dort oben. Ich weiß noch, als Vater und ich das Teleskop aus dem Geräteschuppen holten und den kleinen Hügel hinaufklommen, von dem aus wir die Sterne sehen konnten. Zögern Kann ich Vater bald wiedersehen?" █████: zu den Kollegen Sagen wir ihr es? Pause Nun ja, es ist nur… in ihren Augen wurde Laura nur ein paar Wochen lang vermisst. Es ist nicht so, als könnten wir etwas arrangieren Pause In Ordnung. █████: Ähm, Laura? Deiner Familie geht es gut. Sie… sie können dich gerade nicht besuchen. Wir arbeiten unerbittlich an einem Weg, dies zu ermöglichen. Guerrero: "Ich will sie sehen." █████: Das wissen wir, Laura. ' Dokument B: Ausschnitt eines Zeitungsartikels, welcher das Verschwinden schildert Erster März, 1964 Held Der Stadt Rettet Verschwundenes Mädchen Herr Light, unser stadteigener Elektriker und Mechaniker wurde kürzlich zum lokalen Helden von ██████████ gekrönt. Nach der sicheren Rückkehr Lauras zu ihrer Familie, gibt es nicht genügend Stunden in einem Tag, um unsere Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Laura Guerrero, 7, wurde vor Kurzem entführt. Schockiert musste ihre Familie feststellen, dass Laura an diesem schicksalhaften 9. Februar nicht von der Schule zurückkehren würde. Es gab keinen Erpresserbrief. Selbst mit Hilfe intensiver polizeilicher Ermittlungen wurden keinerlei Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort der Siebenjährigen gefunden. Laura wurde wie immer zur Schule gefahren und war während des Unterrichts präsent. Nachdem jedoch die Schulglocke den Feierabend einläutete, kam sie nicht nach Hause. Ihren Aussagen zufolge habe sie keinerlei Erinnerung an das Ereignis. Den einzigen Moment der Tortur, den sie klar im Gedächtnis behielt, ist, dass Herr Light derjenige war, der sie fand und aus den Armen der Entführer befreite. Psychologen meinen, dass ihre Erinnerungen unterdrückt werden und somit nie klar sein wird, welches Grauen sie erlebte. Ihre Familie weist außerdem auf die veränderte Persönlichkeit Lauras hin, welche nun stets schüchtern und bescheiden auftritt. Dies soll laut Psychologen ein weiteres ihrer Stresssymptome sein. Hoffentlich wird Laura bald wieder die lebhafte, verspielte Siebenjährige sein, die sie vor ihrem Verschwinden war. Zwei Wochen nach dem Verschwinden der kleinen Laura hatte die Familie Guerrero bereits alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben. Wir können uns nicht ausmalen, welch Kummer und Leid sie in dieser Zeit erleben mussten. Scheinbar aus dem Nichts betrat Herr Light schließlich den Haushalt der Familie mit der zarten Laura, die er in seinen Armen wog. Er sagt aus, dass er nachts gedämpfte Stimmen und Hilfeschreie hörte, daraufhin sein Gewehr packte und begann, nach dem Ursprung dieser zu suchen. Dort sah er eine Gruppe absolut abscheulicher Entführer und trat in Aktion. Mit Anmut und Präzision schießend, schlug er die Entführer in die Flucht, welche Laura zurückließen. Aber wie Gott gibt, so nimmt er auch. Der Preis eines Kinderlebens schien mit dem Blut eines anderen bezahlt zu werden. Herr Lights eigene Tochter Emily starb kürzlich. Die Guerrero-Familie hat die Beerdigungskosten vollständig getragen und die Stadt startete daraufhin eine Spendenaktion. Das eingenommene Geld dient sowohl als Symbol der Dankbarkeit und des Beileids. Wir, die Redakteure der █████ ████████ ██████, haben selbst $100 beigesteuert und ermutigen sie, das selbe zu tun. Emily war seit ihrer Geburt krank. Sie litt an der angeborenen Hämophilie, für die es bisher noch keine Heilung gibt. Die Lebenserwartung der Betroffenen ist stark reduziert - Kinder sind an das Bett gefesselt. Es ist eine unbarmherzige Fügung des Schicksals, dass ein so mutiger Mann wie Herr Light ein solcher Kummer befällt. Wenn Emily’s Körper gesund gewesen wäre, wäre sie heute noch am Leben. Wir sind uns sicher, dass sie vom Himmel aus auf unsere winzige Stadt hinablächelt. Glücklicherweise entwickeln sich die Dinge gut für Herr Light. Laura besucht ihren Helden oft, welcher eine väterliche Rolle für sie eingenommen hat. Während das Leben der Beiden vielleicht nie mehr normal werden würde, können wir ihnen zumindest das Beste wünschen. Ein Hoch auf Herrn Light und die Guerrero Familie für ihren über ihre Pflichten hinausgehenden Mut und ihre Güte. SCP-3662 SCP-Übersicht thumb|Laura Guerrero Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte